The paw patrol secrets
by Darth Chase2004
Summary: Its about all the pups secrets
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERY BUDDY THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT MARSHALL AND WHO TOUGH HIM HOW TO BECOME A EMT. THE PUP THAT TOUGH HIM IS A GOLDEN CHOCOLATE LAB MIX AND HER NAME IS JAZMIINE SHE IS A GVAC PUP.

SO WHO EVER READS THIS PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW AND DO NOT FORGET TO LIKE OR FOLLOW BECAUSE IM WAITING FOR SOME LIKES AND FOLLOWS SO ENJOY:-)

DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN THE PAW PATROL BUT I WISH!

It was a sunny day in adventure bay around 95 degrees out when Jazmine pulled in! "Hey Jazmine glad to see you!" Said all the pups with there tails waging rapidly. "Ha ha hey guys whats up!" Said Jazmine

"So who is the pup that needs to be trained?" Asked Jazmine looking at all the pups, "its me Jazmine im training to be the new EMT. "Okay" Jazmine said in excitement. She jumped out of her Gvac car, "All right Marshall you will be trained in no time!" Said Jazmine as she walked in the lookout.

"All right Marshall what do you do when some one cut there leg very deep?" Asked Jazmine. "Well you stitch it up and put a pack of ice on it" Marshall said, "very good Marshall well let me get my dummy out of my Gvac and you can practice and train with it" said Jasmine as she walked out the door.

As she grabed the dummy all there tags beeped and Ryder said "PAW PATROL TO THE LOOKOUT!" "Ryder needs us!" Said all the pups even Jazmine, they ran to the lookout and they hopped in the lookouts elevators and it started up.

When it reached the paw patrols logo a big flash whent past the logo and they started up again Jazmine looked at Chase when she looked at him she immediately fell in love!

But when they reached the top she stopped looking at him but when all of them jumped out of the elevator she started looking at him still until Chase said "PAW PATROL ready for action Ryder sir!." "All right pups we have a serious problem MR. Porter fell we think anf cut his leg so we will need Chase, you can block the road off" Ryder said seriously, "Chase is on the case" Chase said stiffly

"And i will need Jazmine we need you for urgent care" Ryder said, "Jazmines always there on the case" said Jasmine as she stood up! "And i will need Skye just in case he needs to be air lifted to foggy bottoms hospital" Ryder said, "yip yip this pups got to fly" said Skye. "All right paw patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he ran and jumped down his poll.

Jazmine Chase and Skye all jumped down the slide and started sliding down when Jazmine saw the bottom she jumped in the air and barked the seat popped out and she landed in it. When she got in her seat the rest of the car transformed and she drove off.

Chase did the same and he drove off. But when Skye reached the end she did a back flip in the air and barked at the same time and when she landed in her car she flow off. They all stopped and waited for Ryder. When the grage door opened up he drove off and they followed behind….

HEY EVER BUDDY DID YOU LIKE IT BECAUSE IF YOU DID LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW AND HAVE MY FINGERS CROSSED FOR SOME LIKES AND FOLLOWERS SO LOOK OUT FOR THE NEW CHAPER MADE FROM CHASE1113 COMING SOON ENJOY.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY EVERY BUDDY IM BACK. I WANT TO KNOW IF CHASE AND JAZMINE SHOULD X EACH OTHER OR SHOULD IT BE SKYE? JUST LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW OKAY THANKS;-) AND THIS MARSHALL AND JAZMINE PART WILL BECOME ITS OWN STORY SO IF YOU LIKE IT JUST LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW.

OH AND THANK. FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND FOLLOWS + LIKES THANKS FOR IT ALL! OH AND JAZMINE WILL BE PUT IN MORE STORYS SO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WITCH ONES LEAVE A COMMENT OR MESSAGE ME .NOW BACK TO THE STORY.

DISCLAIMER. I DON'T OWN THE PAW PATROL!

When they got to the bridge they speeded up some more. Chases sirens bursting along with Jazmines rig! When the got there Jazmine jumped out of her Gvac and grabbed a clothe and soaked it with water and put in on his leg. "Marshall grab me the needle and the stitching wire please" Jazmine asked.

"Sure thing Jazmine" Marshall said, he ran over to Jazmines Gvac and grabbed the stuff and handed it to her. "Thanks Marshall!" Said Jazmine with a smile on her started stitching his leg.

"What do you think happend Jazmine?" Said Marshall in concern. "Well it looks like teeth marksaybe from a dog or a very big cat" said Jazmine, she put at least 10 some stitches on his leg.

"Well there you go MR. Porter your lucky it did not damage anything or bite you some where different oh and remember to put some ice on it every 30 minutes got it!" Said Jazmine as she put her equipment back.

"Got it Jazmine" said MR. Porter as he stood up and walked in his shop. "Grandpas okay now!" Said MR. Porter to his grandson. "Well lets go home and get some ice cream because you all are good pups" said Ryder as he grabbed out some money. "I will call the rest of the pups" said Jazmine as she turned on her pup tag and told the pups to come and get some ice cream!

When all the pups got there the pups asked if MR. Porter was okay, "yeah MR. Porter is okay" said Jazmine as she eat her sherbet ice cream.

20 minutes later.

The pups where home enjoying the nice hot day because the sun was going down! Why Marshall was being tought by Jasmine. "Well you completed your test your know the new EMT!" Said Jasmine with a big smile! "I finished i finally completed some thing!" Said Marshall in excitement, as he told every buddy hoping up and down

"Well than i will start the hamburgers on the grill!" Said Ryder as he put each hamburger on.

34 minutes later.

All the pups finished there dinner. "Well that was good thanks every buddy se you in 3 days!" Said Jazmine, "bye" said every buddy!. As she stepped in her Gvac she waved as she drove out of the driveway "well good night pups" said Ryder, "Good night Ryder" said all the pups as they fell asleep…...

WELL THATS IT THANKS FOR READING. MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT NEXT SUNDAY SO OF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT JAZMINE LET ME KNOW. PLEASE IM LOOKING FOR MORE FOLLOWER AND LIKES BECAUSE I NEED THEM! AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER LET ME KNOW!

WELL IM MAKING A BOOK ABOUT JAZMINE. SO IF YOU WANT A STORY ABOUT HER LET ME KNOW! AND IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE BOOK OF YOUR CHOICE LET ME KNOW OKAY. OH AND JASMINE IS MADE BY STARWARSHQ.

UP COMING NEW STORIES FROM STARWARSHQ!.

HES GONE?

JAZMINE.

THE EMT PUP!

MARSHALLS PAST

AND ALL THE OTHER PUPS PASTS!

PAW PATROL

AND MORE COMING SOON.

A WARRIOR CAT STORY CALLED

WARRIORS

THE LAST DAYS!

SO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THESE STORIES LET ME KNOW OKAY THANKS AND BYE;-)


	3. Chapter 3

"HI STARWARSHQ IS BACK WITH MY NEXT CHAPTER AND IT'S ALL ABOUT ZUMAS SECRET! SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU. AND IF YOU LIKED JAZMINE LET ME KNOW. AND IM SO SORRY FOR MY BAD SPELLING SO FAR ITS BEEN HARD FOR ME I WILL TRY TO BE BETTER IN ALL MY STORIES SO IM VERY SORRY. SO LIKE AND FAVORITE.

NOW BACK TO THE STORY!"

Chapter 3.

It was a warm day out so the pups wanted to have a cookout but they did not know what to have. "Not chille n….. just before Rocky could speak Rubble said "HAMBURGERS AND HOT DOGS WITH PASTA SALAD!" "Okay that sounds like a good plan we can do it together" said Rocky with his tail waging rapidly.

"Yeahhh together!" Said all the other pups jumping up and down in excitement. "Okay Zuma you can grab the charcaol" said Chase. "What grab the charcoal No way dude's. You guys know im afraid of it!" Said Zuma in fear, all the pups looked at each other in concern then looked back at there feared friend. "You are?" Said Rocky. "Yeah you remember right?" Said Zuma, "uhhhmmm no!" All the pups said

"Well my master before Ryder." Said Zuma "he would put my paws on a bunch of charcoal and burn me every day, well as i remember until i was three month old then Wyder adopted me." Said Zuma

"Thats terrible Zuma thats just horrible and disgusting and evil at the same time" said Chase, "we should find him and give him a taste of his own medicine" said Rubble with his teeth out as he punched his paws to gather angrily.

"Sorry he died last year and i still loved him no matter what he did to me i still cared about him. I go to his grave every day in the winter or rain or if its 100 degrees i dont care i still wish he was here!" Said Zuma.

"Still how could you love that guy" said Rubble. "Well because i still believed there was good in him" "Well then why are you afraid of the charcoal still?" Said Rocky, "well i do not want to relive the day's!" Said Zuma, "okay i will do it" said Chase as he opened the bag with his teeth and poured it in the grill and he threw a match in and it started.

Then Rubble came out with hamburgers and hot dogs and threw them on the grill. "Okay who wants to make the salad?" Said Rubble

"I will" said Jazmine who just pulled in! "Jazmine how are you today" said all the pups "well im doing very good i just stopped in after helping Mayer Humdinger with a hurt kitten and Ryder called and asked if i wanted to come over to help and i greed so lets get to it" said Jazmine as she jumped out of her Gvac. Skye and Jasmine started making the salad as the all the other's BBQED.

"Well lets setup the tables and chairs" said Chase as he grabbed a chair.

20 minutes later

All the pups were finished. "Well its time to eat!" said Rocky. All the pups got there food from Ryder. When they sat down they started eating. After they finished the said goodbye to Jazmine and thanked her for helping.

"Well bye guys thanks for letting me spend time with you it was fun know im off to foggy bottom!" Said Jazmine. "Your welcome!" Said the pups and Ryder. As they watched there friend pull out of the drive they all waved and said "BYE." "Well its time for bed pups" said Ryder. "Good night Ryder" said all the pups as they went to bed!

DID YOU LIKE IT? LET ME KNOW. AND WHAT IF CHAPTER 3 IS COMING VERY SOON!. WELL I PUT MY FIRST OC IN A STORY AND SHES MY FOVORITE PUP IN THE GROUP AND I LOVED PUTTING HER IN TO HELP THE PAW PATROL THAT WAS A LOT OF FUN SHES COOL.

SO IF YOU LIKE HER LET ME KNOW OKAY WELL THAT'S IT THANKS FOR READING AND DONT FORGET TO FOLLOW OR FAVORITE AND PLEASE LEAVE A (NICE) QUICK REVIEW OKAY THANKS AND I WILL LOOK OUT FOR SOME FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES PLEASE AND AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW ABOUT ALL THE OTHER STORIES TWO BECOME IM HOPING TO BE VERY GOOD LIKE THE OTHER PEOPLE ON THIS WEB SITE SO HAVE A GOOD DAY"

DISCLAIMER. I DONT OEN THE PAW PATROL

AND KEEP YOUR HANDS CROSSED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT SOON BECAUSE IT WILL BE OUT VERY SOON SO HAVE A PAWESOME DAY AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL THAT READS THIS STORY;-)

DISCLAIMER. I DONT OWN STAR WARS EITHER!


	4. Chapter 4

"HI EVERY BUDDY IM BACK!

OH AND ZUMA LOVER,

YES YOU CAN USE JAZMINE IF YOU LIKE. AND SHES A GOLDEN CHOCOLATE LAB MIX. AND SHES THE SAME SIZE OF CHASE, AND THE SAME AGE AS WELL. SHE HAS FLOPPY EARS AND THE ONLY CHOCOLATE SHE HAS IS STREAKS IN HER FUR ON THE TOP OF HER HEAD. SO IF YOU WANT TO USE HER GO AHEAD BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT STORY YOUR GOING TO PUT HER IN OR TALK TO ME ON PMS OKAY.

AND A NEW PUP CALLED SIMON WILL BE IN THIS STORY. HE'S 10 YEAR'S OLD BIGGER THEN CHASE. HE'S A BLACK LAB.

COLOR OF EYE'S. BROWN

BREED. BLACK LAB

HIS VEHICLE. 1995 ORANGE SUBURBAN

FAVORITE COLOR. ORANGE

AGE. 10 YEAR'S OLD

SIZE. BIGGER THEN CHASE

JOB. WELL HE'S A REAL COP

NOW BACK TO THE STORY.

It was a nice day in adventure bay and the pups where called out on a very seriously rescue. Simon was helping with the situation along with Jazmine. "So what happened?" Asked Simon, "well i was in the back seats when some one tried to shoot us he missed the first shot and the next shot hit the tire and the car flipped and you guys came that all i remember!" Said the shaking guy.

"Alright thanks" said Simon. Getting up he walked over to Ryder. "Okay Ryder the guy said that some one tried to shoot them" said Simon walking over to his eight cylinder truck. "Well thank for all you help Simon. Oh just wight i need your winch to pole this car out of this ditch before you leave." Said Ryder.

"Okay every buddy stand back" said Simon as he started up his truck. Ryder attached the winch and gave Simon the thumbs up, Simon started to back up. The car slowly went out of the ditch. "Well thanks for helping Simon you can go know!" Said Ryder.

"Okay see you guy's back up at the look out" said Simon. As he drove away Ryder put the guys in Marshalls EMT and Ryder told Marshall to bring them to foggy bottoms hospital.

Marshall nodded and did so. Ryder got on his ATV and headed back to the lookout. When he got there he got off his ATV and went to bed.

All the pups were playing but not Simon he was to old for games he'll just fix his truck. "Hey Simon come on and play" said Skye, "no i…. I can't" said Simon, "why not?" Said Skye. "Well it was hhmmm about six years ago when joe and i were out side play, well its to bad to tell a pup!" Said Simon.

"Im fine i just want help you" said Skye. "Fine here it go's. It was a nice day out and joe and i were out side playing basketball but when joe shot the ball it hit the rim and it rolled on to the road.

When joe went to get it he was hit by a car and died that day" said Simon. "Well is there any way i can help?" Asked Skye, "no" said Simon. "Well how did he look?" Asked Skye, "well he was a German shepherd that looked like Chase and the same size" said Simon

"Oh okay Simon thanks for telling me. Oh and sorry about the loss" said Skye. Simon looked around a minute and then walked over to chase hey Chase can i ask you a question?" Said Simon. "What Simon?" Said Chase. "Ca…..can i talk to your girlfriend" said Simon. "Okay and she's not my girlfriend! "Said Chase.

"Thanks Chase. Oh Skye can i have a word!" Asked Simon, "okay what's wrong?" Said Skye. "Can i go on a date with you, ohhmm i mean can i talk to you some where private please" said Simon. "Here when i get out of work tomorrow i will pick you up okay" asked Simon. "Okay see you tomorrow" said Skye as she walked away. "Yes yes" said Simon as he jumped in his orange suburban and sped off! "Alright pups time for fire works" said Ryder. "All right" said all the pups as they walked over to Ryder!

TO BE CONTINUED IN HE'S GONE

SIMON WILL RETURN

JAZMINE WILL RETURN.

ALL RIGHT DID YOU LIKE IT. YES I PUT A NEW CHARACTER IN MY STORY. AND IF YOU WANT TO USE HIM JUST PM ME AND IF YOU HAVE A IDEA ALSO PM ME OKAY. AND LET ME KNOW WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE STAR WARS CHARACTER! THIS IS JUST FOR SOME FUN!

OH AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING.

DISCLAIMER.

I DON'T ON THE SERIES CHARACTERS OR THE COMPANY IT'S SELF.

HI EVERYONE IM BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS IN STAR WARS ARE WELL ITS EASY DARTH VADER AND JAR JAR DIRECTOR KRANNICE FROM ROUGE ONE BOBA FETT BOSSK AND DENGAR AND CAD BAINE AND ALL BOUNTY HUNTERS ANYWAY.

NOW BACK TO THE STORY.

It was a sunny day but with some white fluffy clouds in the sky, and the pups where teaching a new pup! "All right Rose what do you do best?" Asked Chase, "well i make soap" said Rose handing him a bar of it.

"Soap?" Said Chase in shock starting weirdly at the bar "yup my mom and i make soap for the nice people of adventure bay and im also a volunteer firepup as well" said Rose proudly in honor.

"Well how old are you then" asked Skye, "well im fourteen months and im a German shepherd mix" said Rose, "okay your job will be well for know woking with Skye and if you want to just walk around and help out with stuff" said Chase.

"Okay captain Chase" said Rose trying to salute. "Rule numbers one dont call me captain under any circumstances." Said Chase in reply, "o….O okay sir Chase" said Rose as she Galluped happily away.

"It's alright Chase shes just fourteen months old" said Skye pating Chase on the back, As she walked away Chase walked over two his car and rested for a minute.

15 minutes later

Chase woke up from his rest and got his police gear on and started a new day of trafficking. On the other hand Ryder and Katie prepared for his birthday. "Ryder and Katie made the cake, and Skye started searching for his presents with Rose.

"Okay Rose you find the plates and bowls and the napkins and drinks" said Skye. 10 minutes later. Skye and Rose found all the stuff and checked out. "Skye?" Said Rose, "ommm yeah Rose?" Said Skye.

"Do you love Chase?" Said Rose, "ohmmm its really a secret but i will tell you, ye… yes i do" said Skye. "Ohh okay" said Rose.

1 hour later.

It was all finished they had the gifts the food and the cake all they had to do was wait. Chase walked in to the lookout and watched as his friends turned on the lights and all screamed out surprise.

"Wow you guys did this all for me" said Chase. "Of course we did your like a big brother to us" said Marshall in pride. As they finished eating he got his gifts there where all just police stuff. But then Skye gave him a card when he opened it, it said happy birthday dogfriend. When Chase saw this he just smiled. "All right pups time for bed" said Ryder. All the pups got up and went two bed but before Chase did he walked over two Skyes pup house and said good night and then he went to bed.

WELL THATS ALL. OH AND I WILL HAVE A STAR WARS STORY CALLED BOUNTY HUNTERS SO JUST LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OKAY. OH ALMOST FORGOT I WILL KNOW BE ANSWERING ALL YOUR COMMENTS SO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW NEW CHARACTERS OR STORIES JUST COMMENT OR PM ME AND IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. P.S. LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR BATTLEFRONT 2 BECAUSE I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT.

OH ALMOST FORGOT MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU.

DISCLAIMER.

I DON'T OWN THE MOVIES CHARACTER'S OR THE COMPANY IT'S SELF OR THE GAME'S.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND HAVE A NICE DAY


	6. Chapter 6

HI EVERYONE THIS IS MY NEXT CHATER HOPE YOU LIKE IT STILL. I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME AND IM SORRY. IT'S ROCKYS TURN KNOW SO ENJOY.

It was a sunny day in adventure bay and all the pups where doing something even Rocky.

"Hey Rocky what is that!" Said Skye "oh this oh it's my lego adventure bay set i built it my self" Said Rocky with a smile. "Well it's nice Rocky, well see you later" said Skye. As she walked away. He then saw Marshall on a tire saying,

"Hey Rocky watch out!" "oh no" said Rocky but it was too late the tire came rolling down the hill. Be hind it was Marshall imitating the tire. "He was just on it" Rocky said in his mind he jumped out of the way, the tire just missed his tail.

When the tire smashed the curb making it fly also with Marshall that some how got in the middle of it fell right into his lego set that he built of course. "Marshall look what you did you destroyed my adventure bay lego set. Not even Rubble could of ever built with his puppy paws!" Said Rocky

"Sorry Rocky i will help you build it again i promise" said Marshall, "no thanks Marshall i can build it faster by my self but thanks for asking" said Rocky picking up all the pieces.

"Hey Rocky need some help" said Chase, "yeah" said Rocky.

5 MINUTES LATER.

"Thanks Chase for all your help" said Rocky putting the pieces in the lego box. After he put the last pieces in the box he took a walk, Marshall was walking the other way he saw Rocky digging in the park be hind a tree so Marshall went over to see if he needed help.

When he walked over to Rocky he saw him with a time capsule and he had a picture in his paw, when Marshall looked over his shoulder he saw a picture of Rockys parents but he had pictures of all there parent's.

"Rocky where did you find all those pictures!" Asked Marshall, "Marshsll wha…what are you doing here this is a secret that you shouldn't know." Said Rocky.

"Well i saw you and i thought you needed some help so i came over." Said Marshall, "well can you kind of keep it a secret like don't tell okay go it this is a big secret" said Rocky.

"Okay but can i see my parents!" Asked Marshall. "Here you go take a good look" said Rocky. After he finished Rocky put it back and they walked home, it was dark when they got back so they went to bed.

SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT I GOT SICK AND IM STILL SICK BUT I NEEDED TO FINISH IT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY ABOUT THE OTHER STORY IT WILL COME OUT SHORTLY. I HERD THERE WILL BE A PAW PATROL FILM I JUST CAN'T WAIT. SO AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT I KNOW ITS BAD BUT IT'S THE BEST I COULD DO AT THE TIME.

IM NOT A ROCKY FAN SO I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT HIM SO THIS IS WHAT CAME UP IN MY MIND. MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU.

WHAT IF NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON. MARSHALLS PAST COMING SOON PAW PATROL COMING SOON.

CHASE2004 THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES YOU GUY GAVE ME IT HELPS ME A LOT.

DISCLAIMER.

I DON'T OWN THE PAW PATROL COMPANIES OR TOY MAKING COMPANIES.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone im back and now it's Chases turn so i hope you enjoy it.

"My turn guys i should go now" said Chase, "yeh Chase your turn" said all the pups, Chase ran and jumped over a bunch of pillows.

"Chase your tied with Skye" said Rocky hi fiveing Chase. "Yell let go to MR. Porters and have something to eat okay" said Rubble, "okay let's go" said all the pups.

"Hey you guy's go i will catch up" said Chase, "okay see you there Chase" said all the pups, Chase watched them walk away be for he ran to the lookout he hoped in the elevator, as it went up it paused at the big paw a flash past the paw and then it started up again, it came to a complete stop and then Chase hoped out.

"Ryder are you done with that whoa what is that" said Chase "ohhhh this it's a food thing for Rubble" said Ryder, "ohhh i thought it was something for the Olympics today" said Chase.

He went back down and started heading to MR. Porters.

One hour later

They all got home and prepared for the Olympics. "Hey Rocky i need your help building something" whispered Chase, "well then what is it that you need help building Chase!" Asked Rocky.

"I tell you in the way to my secret place, ohhh and Rocky i need you to keep it a secret" said Chase, when they got there they walked in to the cave. "Wow Chase it's amazing snd secret now what do you need help with" asked Rocky again.

"Well it a big trophy and it needs to look good" said Chase, "fwoooouu easy i can make that in ten minutes" said Rocky, "just try to by me time okay" said Rocky, "but wait where is the medal!" Asked Rocky.

"Ohh here it is" said Chase, "whooaaa where did you get all this gold!" Asked Rocky. "Well i found it by myself" said Chase.

One hour later

AT THE OLYMPICS. "The contestants for adventure bay are Skye and Chase from foggy bottom there is Mayor Humdinger and fluff, and from barking berge we have Sweetie and Princess, and last is Arby and sid Swashbuckle." Said a vocie.

2 hour's later

"The last contestants are Skye and Humdinger" said the vocie. "And the last thing is how far can you throw this beach ball" said the vocie, "the first one to go is Skye" said the voice.

Skye kicked it as for as she could, "it went about ten feet" said the vocie, "now it's Humdingers turn" said the vocie, Humdinger pick up the ball and kicked it as far as he could.

"Now the winner is…..Humdinger" said the vocie, "ooohhhh yeeeaaahhh in your face paw patrol i beat you for the first time haaahhhaahhhhaaa" said Mayor Humdinger rubbing the trophy is Skyes face.

When they got home Skye ran in her pip house and began to cry, Chase new what he had to to so hr did it he walked over to Skyes pup house and banged on here door.

"Who is it!" Said Skye, "ooooohhhhh hwooo i…it's me Chase" he replied back to here, dhe opened up the door "what do you want Chase" said Skye. "I want to give you this trophy its the best Rocky and i could do" said Chase. "Well thank you Chase i will cherish it for ever" said Skye as she stopped crying than she went in her pup house and went to bed. "Yyyeeeessss!" Said Chase as he went to bed.

Welll that all i hoped you liked it. I was waiting for this new Chase voice for a long time now and i love it better then the old one he was just to old i think Marshall voice will be changed next that's just my theory but i hoped im right because this one is got to go anyway the voice is the guy from puptacular.

Well that all for this month the next chapter will come next month you can deside who you want next.

MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU

DISCLAIMER. I DONT OWN THE PAW PATROL OR STAR WARS


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone one im back with another Chapter so i hope you like it. Today's chapter is about Rocky so enjoy.

"One hope for pup kind" said Rocky. "Rocky why are you where you sea patrol suit and helmet?" Asked Skye as she started to giggle.

"Hahaha very funny im going to be the first pup to touch the moon" replied Rocky, "well where's your space ship and where's the moon?" Asked Skye.

"Well one day Rocky one day" said Skye as she walked away. "I will show her one day" said Rocky in defeat, but that didn't stop him from trying he capped on working but he stopped working and put his fake cardboard ship away.

"Hey Rocky what will you call your ship?" Asked Chase, "i will call it the enterprise no i will call it the red five or maybe the falcon!" Said Rocky. "Well i personally like red five the most" said Chase.

"Well okay" said Rocky.

THE NEXT MORNING. "Hey guy's where is Rocky?" Asked Chase. "I don't no" said all the rest of the of pups in reply. "Now where could he be?" Said Chase but when he turned around Rocky was there.

"Wow Rocky wh….where did you come from?" Asked Chase, "oh me i went to the beach" said Rocky, "you sound weird Rocky" said Chase.

"Well i ate to much pupsicles" said Rocky, "wow pupsicles you can only find them at Foggy Bottom" replied Chase. "Well i went there around a hour ago" said Rocky as he fell asleep.

"I got a idea we will stock him when he leaves i will follow him with my drone" said Chase.

Later that night! Rocky woke up got out of bed and left the drone followed him all the way to Foggy Bottoms light post a chair, Rocky just waited waited and waited all of a sudden a pup walked up to Rocky.

"Hey Rocky" said the girl pup, Rocky quickly answered back "hi girlfriend" all the pups at home laughed and laughed they could not stop.

"Oh i can't wait to Rocky gets home" said Rubble, 2 hour's later Rocky was almost there so they went to bed.

The next morning.

All the pups woke up but they swore they would not say anything about Rockys girlfriend but Rubble split the beans.

"Hey Rocky how's your girlfriend ooopppsss!" Said Rubble he new that he split the beans, "how do know about my girlfriend?" Asked Rocky in anger.

"Well how long could you keep it a secret?" Asked Rubble, "uuummm forever" replied Rocky. "Well we are sorry but you where acting so weird so to make shear so we spyed on you but to make shear you where safe." Said Chase

"Well if that's how you put it then i should of told you guys earlier im sorry" said Rocky, "well let's have some fun i heard that MR. Porter has some pupsicles let's go get some" said Chase as they walked down the hill and slowly disappeared from sight.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!

Well i hoped you liked it i tried. So what did you guys think about the new paw patrol episodes let me know in the comments thank you for reading.

MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL.

DISCLAIMER. I DON'T OWN THE PAW PATROL OR LUCAS FILM OR DISNEY.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys im back i know its been awhile and your kind of done with it but this took a long time i have also been making lots of knew new stuff more more and more i have also been trying to figure out why the chicken crossed the road if you know why then feel free to comment or if you know and don't won't me to know then keep it for yourself i might figure it out now im back with another chapter its about Ryder and more Chase why you may ask because i want finish his part first so lets hit it!

It was a nice fall in Adventure bay and Ryder was all finished at the hair studio.

"Thanks Jeff!" Said Ryder with a smile' "no problem Ryder remember when ever your hair is in trouble just yelp for help!" Jeff said with a laugh.

Ryder walked out the door and took a small walk around town tacking in the air as he walked back to the lookout. When he returned the pups noticed and leaped for joy.

"Ryders home!" Said Chase as he jumped on him licking his face, "yes guys im back hi" said Ryder as he laughed, the pups after getting done say hi to Ryder they went out to play some soccer. They kick the ball around for awhile before coming in.

"Hey Ryder!" Said the pups walking in, "i thought you guys where playing a game?" Asked Ryder.

"No it was only practice" said Chase, "who wants to go down to MR. P'S for some drinks?" Asked Skye.

"Ooohh i do!" Said all the pups besides for Chase.

"Not you Chase?" Said Skye in disappointment, "sorry Skye im feeling a little pup sick today after that practice you guy's go without me okay?" Said Chase.

"Okay Chase but I WILL miss you!" Said Skye as she headed off. "Chase why didn't you really go?" Asked Ryder, "well i know that today was you parents and there death so i wanted to be hnere for you plus i new that you didn't need a hair cut you just did that so you could get distracted from it all" said Chase.

Chase waited for a response from his owner as he cried and cried all Ryder did was stood up and hugged Chase and then he told Chase to sit down.

"Chase i need to tell you a secret your parents died in a house from Humdingers destruction crew trying to save you and me" Said Ryder.

Chase got up crying and said "what happened to your parents?" Asked Chase, "they with your parents" said Ryder. Chase stood up and ran to his car and headed to Humdinger lair Skye and the rest of the pups returned home.

"Ryder where's Chase?" Asked Skye, "he's heading to Humdingers i told him the secret about his parents hes going to do terrible things to him" Said Ryder, Skye gasped and hopped in her copter and headed to foggy bottom.

She made it right as Chase knocked on the door, "yes oooh it's you Chase what do you want?" Asked Humdinger, "os it true did you really kill my parents you should be locked up and rot in a prison for ever" said Chase in rageg.

"Look please dont kill me im sorry it was so long ago all i wanted was Ryder but your parents and Ryders said you have to go thru us and i killed them im sorry im sorry please don't" said Humdinger dropping to his knees begging for mercy.

Chase snapped out of it seeing himself with a a net tied around his neck he quickly released is and started crying he walked over to Humdinger he said "I FORGIVE YOU" as he took off his suite and his badge and lowering to the ground and walked away.

Skye followed him to the woods, he stopped knowing Skye was wright behind him, Skye landed and walked over to Chase she put her paw on his.

"Skye im sorry but im going don't bother changing my mind it's not going to work" said Chase, "Chase if you ever come back you badge will be at the lookout i will never let anyone take your place Chase i will miss you but come back" said Skye in tiers as she gave him a kiss and watched him walk in the woods as he disappeared in the mist and trees.

Part 1.

Thats part one but part 2 will hopefully come you guys i hoped you like it i know it's more about Chase but i warned you lol part 2 will be more of Ryders i promise ps OC'S are accepted i might need to change and fix them up but for now there all okay so just pm me! so as always MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL

DISCLAIMER. I DON'T OWN THE PAW PATROL OR STAR WARS.

Ps forgiveness goes a long way thank you all.


End file.
